pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Revolver Sniper Rifle
|released = 14.0.0 |lethality = |rateoffire = 74 |capacity = 4 |mobility pc = 55 |cost = 250 Mythical Parts |Level required = 1 |image = Revolver Sniper Rifle.png|Appearance Revolver sniper rifle icon.png|Kill icon |attribute = |theme = Military Themed |number = 339 }} The Revolver Sniper Rifle is a Sniper weapon added in the 14.0.0 update as part of the Sniper Tournament. Appearance It has an accent similar to Destruction System, without ammunition showing. It emits a red projectile that cannot pierce. It is a sniper rifle which has a break action system when reloading the weapon and a revolver cylinder, holding 6 magnum rounds. The weapon also features two of 6 extra magnum sniper rounds holder located each on both side of the weapon's buttstock, and a laser sight. Strategy This gun has high damage, medium firerate, decent capacity and an average mobility. Tips * Reload frequently as this weapon's ammo capacity is low. Or best not to miss your shots. * Use the 10x scope in long ranges. * You may use this in a similar fashion to the One Shot. ** However, equiping it with max Sniper Cape (PG3D), Burning Tiara, Hunter's Altar, Halloween Mask and Leader's Drum increases its Efficiency to nearly 1 headshot kill. * Stay in medium-long range, as going in close range will result in you get slaughtered to close range weapons. * It has short reload time, equip Sniper Cape (PG3D) and Cowboy Hat to benefit it the most. * Its crosshair does not expand when firing, render it usable on all range. * It also has no delay when switching between weapons, meaning that it is useful for Three Category Spam, or as it's more commonly known 3 cat spam. Counters * Strafe around so that users would waste their ammo. * Use a high mobility Melee like the Dark Force Saber to outmaneuver users. * Use an area-damage weapon to disorient users such as the Adamant Bomber. * Try to take cover, since this weapon does not have the wall-break ability. * The bullets are surprisingly easy to dodge (if you are experienced), you may also counter similar to how you would counter the One Shot users. * Attack its users from behind. * Using this weapon yourself may be effective when countering. Skins Recommended Maps * Sniper Forts * D-Day Equipment Setups Have an automatic Primary/Backup to finish off a weakened opponent and have another weapon that has a mobility of 85. History Trivia * This was one of the three unique weapons to be featured in the Sniper Tournament of update 14.0.0. * Despite it says having Critical Damage, it seems to have been removed. Though its capacity got increased from 4 to 6. ** Even with the capacity increase, you still load in 4 rounds in the reload. * You can now only get 3 kills before reload, opposed to 4 kills when released. * It's actually more of a laser weapon than an actual revolver sniper rifle, since the victim from this weapon disintegrates, like from a laser. * At one time from 15.2.0, it experienced a bug that render it one headshots kill with extreme reload speed. ** This was fixed a day later. * This weapon is a "break-action" or "top-break" revolver, like the Smith and Wesson Model 3. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Scoped Category:Critical Damage Category:Themed Category:Parts Items Category:Mythical